orange-scented hair
by garekinclong
Summary: Aroma jeruk dari helai rambut oranye selalu memabukkan indra penciuman Yamazaki Sousuke. [ #SouMomoWeek2017 Day 1: Brown/Orange ]


**[ orange-scented hair ]**

 **Free** (c) **Ouji Kouji** , **Kyoto Animation**. Fiksi ini dikarang **garekinclong** demi asupan, tidak untuk komersiil.

 _Alternate Universe_. _Slash_. _Beware of typo,_ EYD, diksi, _not_ _really in-character_. Plot agak cepat.

 **#SouMomoWeek2017**

 **Day 1** : Brown/Orange

Yamazaki **Sousuke** / Mikoshiba **Momotarou**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[" _Yamazaki-_ senpai _, aku nanti main ke rumahmu, ya!_ "]

Menerima pesan singkat dari adik kelas yang sangat kamu sayangi, bagaimana tidak meningkatkan gairah dalam beraktivitas?

Yamazaki Sousuke, kelas 3 SMA, kini berdiri di depan cermin panjang untuk mengamati baik-baik penampilannya. Walau berbekal kaus kutang dan celana _boxer_ , setidaknya, karisma alami miliknya sendiri tak luntur untuk menyambut kedatangan sang adik kelas.

Namanya Mikoshiba Momotarou.

Sudah namanya lucu, panggilannya imut, orangnya menggemaskan pula. Tiap kali bertemu, suara manis yang menyerukan marga keluarga 'Yamazaki' hampir membuat Sousuke lepas kendali kalau tidak ingat janji.

 _Yamazaki, adikku jangan kauapa-apakan. Sekali kau sentuh, satu alumni langsung menggerebekmu._

Adalah pesan beberapa bulan yang lalu dari kakanda tersayang Momotarou; Mikoshiba Seijuurou, di awal kali pertama Sousuke mengenal Momotarou.

Saat itu, kakak beradik Mikoshiba, kakak beradik Matsuoka—Matsuoka Rin, sahabat karib Sousuke, serta Matsuoka Gou, adik kandung Rin—dan Sousuke sendiri pergi ke hutan untuk kemah kecil-kecilan dalam rangka acara pengakraban diri untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Sekaligus, acara perpisahan Seijuurou karena akan melanjutkan studi di tempat lain dan acara penyambutan Momotarou sebagai siswa baru di SMA Samezuka.

Saking dekatnya, memang acara ini hanya diikuti oleh lima orang saja.

(Tidak. Ada alasan khusus. Sebenarnya, ada beberapa orang lagi yang diajak Seijuurou. Tapi, karena mereka lelah mengikuti acara macam-macam yang diadakan Seijuurou, mereka kompak memberi alasan bahwa mereka terkena tipes berantai.)

Yang paling Sousuke ingat dari acara kemah kecil-kecilan itu adalah; harum wangi helai rambut oranye milik Momotarou.

Beberapa kali hidungnya bertabrakan dengan kepala Momotarou, seperti contoh: saat Momotarou mendahului Sousuke dalam menuruni lereng hutan, Sousuke agak terpeleset dan dagunya terantuk kepala Momotarou. Mau tidak mau, hidungnya menyesap aroma helai oranye di depannya. Wangi sampo jeruk membius hidungnya lama, sampai Sousuke mulai menyukai wangi tersebut.

Kondisi kedua, saat Momotarou salah mengambil spot tidur. Sousuke yang anteng tidur di antara Rin dan Seijuurou, tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa bahu kanannya terasa berat seolah-olah ada yang menubruknya dari atas. Dan memang iya.

Rupa manis, hidung kembang kempis, serta suara dengkuran pelan membuat Sousuke tak tega mengusir Momotarou kembali ke spot tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Dalam kesempatan besar itu, ia menggunakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk menyesap aroma jeruk dari helai oranye itu, lagi.

Sousuke sangat mengakui bahwa dirinya mabuk aroma jeruk.

Begitu memabukkan, sampai jemarinya ingin bertingkah nakal.

"Aku tidak harus berpenampilan rapi," Sousuke tetap menyisir rambut cokelat tuanya, tersisir ke arah belakang, "begini saja cukup."

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Momotarou, Sousuke menonton acara TV dengan tatapan kosong.

Sedikit berimajinasi kotor tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Toh, tidak akan mengingkari janjinya pada Seijuurou.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **TING TONG!**

Tubuh berisi dan proporsional Sousuke yang hanya dilapisi kaus kutang menjadi pandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh Momotarou, dari luar ruangan. Tatapan mengantuk sekaligus garang menjadi sorotan utama dari manik hijau muda milik Sousuke.

Momotarou menyapa santai, "Siang, Yamazaki- _senpai_!"

"Ya," Sousuke berbalik, memberi gestur agar Momotarou memasuki ruangannya dengan anggukan telapak tangan.

Momotarou turut mengikuti isyarat tangan Sousuke. Memasuki ruangan, melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu, lalu menutup pintu. Momotarou sudah beberapa kali berdiri di rumah Sousuke tanpa memasukinya sama sekali, dan ketika waktu seperti ini tiba, ekspetasi akan ruangan luas dengan perabotan antik agak dihancurkan dengan ruangan minim alat rumah tangga.

Momotarou menduduki sofa, "Senpai habis bangun tidur?"

"Tidak. Aku habis nonton TV saja," Sousuke mengambil handuk yang tegantung di sebelah serbet lap, "aku mandi dulu, Momo. Kau tonton TV saja dulu, atau apa."

"Uhhmm oke..?"

Dari balik ucapan biasanya itu, Sousuke sudah mengatur agar semuanya tampak natural. Agar Momotarou tak mencurigai Sousuke yang terlalu siap untuk menyambut dirinya. Agar Momotarou tak tahu bahwa Sousuke terlalu jatuh hati padanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, maksud dan tujuanmu kemari apa?"

Helai cokelat Sousuke yang basah diseka handuk kecil berulang-ulang. Pemandangan yang tak begitu menarik perhatian Momotarou, sebenarnya. (Dan Sousuke juga sudah berpikir, kemungkinan besar Momotarou takkan sadar akan semua tingkah tebar pesona _in disguise_ miliknya selama ini.)

"Kata Nii _-san_ , Yamazaki- _senpai_ jago main gitar?"

"Tidak juga. Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mendengar petikan gitar Senpai!"

 _Here it comes_! Manik kuning menyala milik Momotarou mengeluarkan kilauan imajiner—yang membuat hati Sousuke semakin terpanah. Sousuke menahan batuk, bersikap anteng-anteng saja atau Sousuke akan menjatuhkan wibawanya di hadapan Momotarou.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu!"

"Hanya karena itu kau datang kemari di hari Minggu?"

"Eh, apakah aku mengganggu…?"

Tidak, Sousuke. Jangan hancurkan momentum ini! Cubitan pada pahanya sendiri menciptakan bekas kuku kemerahan di kulit, sebagai tanda atas kebodohan Sousuke yang mengurangi rasa nyaman Momotarou.

Daripada menjelaskan panjang lebar, setidaknya, Sousuke harus mengabulkan permintaan adik kelas (tersayangnya) ini. Sousuke berdiri, melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar, mengambil gitar dari sarung gitar berwarna biru dongker, dan keluar dari kamar sembari mengatur senar.

Jemarinya mulai memetik satu per satu, mengecek nada yang pas di telinga. Momotarou memperhatikan dengan rupa antusias.

Lirikan manik hijau pada pancaran manik kuning membuahkan suatu bayangan.

"Lagunya sebisaku saja, ya," Sousuke mulai memainkan _intro_ suatu lagu yang asing didengar. Sousuke sungkan mengakui bahwa dirinya sendiri yang asal main genjreng. Toh, Momotarou tampak menikmati lantunan suara gitarnya ini.

Momotarou semakin tenggelam dalam menikmati petikan nada gitar, sampai-sampai kedua matanya terpejam lama.

Sousuke yang masih berdiri, perlahan mendekatkan diri pada posisi Momotarou yang duduk di sofa. Momotarou sadar bahwa suara gitar itu semakin lama semakin terdengar keras.

"Yamazaki- _senpai._ Nyanyi, dong!"

Ucapan Momotarou yang kedua kelopak matanya masih menutupi manik kuning membuat Sousuke berpikir ulang, Suaranya tak sebagus penyanyi di TV, atau bisa dibilang standar-standar saja.

Sousuke juga tak ingin Momotarou menertawai suara standarnya.

"Baiklah," Sousuke sengaja berdeham, menghentikan petikan gitarnya sejenak. Momotarou yang masih memejamkan matanya diperhatikan begitu lama.

Sousuke mulai memainkan jemari di antara senar gitar, dibarengi langkah kaki yang kian mendekat Momotarou—sampai satu lutut mulai mendarat di sebelah Momotarou.

Momotarou merasa ada yang salah karena tiba-tiba saja kedua pahanya serasa diduduki seseorang. Dan benar, kedua matanya yang terbuka cukup terkejut melihat posisi Sousuke yang saaaaangat dekat.

Sousuke mulai bergumam, bak para penyanyi yang memainkan suaranya di gumaman sebelum menyanyikan suatu syair. Dan saat _intro_ berakhir, Sousuke bernyanyi dengan suara kecil…

…di dekat telinga Momotarou.

Sousuke menyadari telinga Momotarou mulai memerah. Seringai senang karena mengetahui bagian sensitif dari adik kelasnya ini tampak muncul di rupa menawan Sousuke.

"Ya—Yamazaki- _senpai_ , apa tidak terlalu de—"

"Sssh. Aku sedang bernyanyi sesuai permintaanmu."

"Ta-Ta-Tapi!" Rupa Momotarou makin menampakkan rona merah dari dahi sampai ke leher, "Suara Senpai terlalu dekat di telingaku—"

" **Momo**."

Suara berat Sousuke terngiang-ngiang dalam gendang telinga; membuat kedua bahi mengendik tanpa aba-aba. Peluh mulai menetes dari pori-pori wajah, dan Sousuke sudah merasa untuk menyudahi keisengannya saat ini.

Sousuke menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, membiarkan Momotarou bernapas dengan lega, "Nah. Aku sudah bermain gitar dan bernyanyi untukmu. Ada permintaan lain, Momo?"

Momotarou menutupi seluruh muka dengan bantal sofa. Padahal, Sousuke yang bergelagat seperti itu, kenapa Momotarou yang malu?

"Wa—Wangi sampo Yamazaki- _senpai_ … aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa wanginya sama seperti wangi rambutku, y-ya?" tanya Momotarou, mengintip dari balik bantal.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sousuke tak mampu membuat Sousuke menyembuyikan motifnya lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, ketahuan, ya?"

* * *

 **a/n** : terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca! mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan di fiksi ini.

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
